


Follow The White Rabbit

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Crack, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: A trip to the art museum quickly became a thrilling adventure for Bobby and Junhoe. While familiar with the tale of Alice in Wonderland, the two boys realise that the only way to escape this wacky world and return to their reality is to stick together come what may.





	1. "Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of the JunBobFicsParty2019 Challenge (Theme : Crack)  
> 

 

Junhoe hated going to art museums. Art museums were clean and quiet. Two things he could not relate to at all. Given the choice he would rather stay home, cook ramyun and eat it while watching Immortal Song. Or even two hours at the gym doing core strengthening exercises with Hwangssabu-nim. His idea of an outing did not run along the lines of gazing at paintings based on fairytales and such. He was too pragmatic to believe in them and plus Alice In Wonderland was so convoluted and absolutely confusing.

“Ya~why aren’t you moving? The line is going forward!” Donghyuk was complaining. Junhoe shushed him and moved forward, but not stopping in time to avoid running into Bobby.

“Ya-imma.” Bobby muttered in annoyance, glancing back, saw it was him and immediately ameliorated,”Ah-Juneya, it’s you.”

“Aigoo-ya.” Junhoe bowed in apology. Bobby dismissed it with a wave of his hand and that was when Junhoe got a really good look at what Bobby was wearing. He had seen Bobby wearing hooded sweaters over the years, but this one was pristine white and the hood, which had been thrown back was entirely made of fluffy white fur. Two long, rounded strips of cloth also jutted out from the top of the hood. The strips were white as well with a pink inner strip in the middle made from velvet material. Bobby’s hoodie had bunny ears on them. How cute! Junhoe thought with amusement. There was even a playboy bunny monogram embroidered at the back of the sweater and Junhoe remembers that a white rabbit was one of the characters in the book.

Ten minutes later and they were all at the entrance. The room they were in were cute though, there were objects suspended from the ceiling with strings set against the white and black checkered background. An upturned book, an upside down stool, the centrepiece was definitely the grand piano that looked as if it was falling in mid-flight. He could already hear Yunhyeong’s and Jinhwan’s ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ from the front where they were waiting for the tour guide. Junhoe was already wishing they could get done and over with it and maybe go for some tteokbokki after.

“Follow the white rabbit.” Someone whispered in his ear and he turned back sharply, pouting, convinced it was Donghyuk trying to prank him, but he had not passed the gate yet, stuck there with Hanbin, who got the sleeve of his coat tag stamped, instead of the topside of his hand. It had not shown under the UV light and now Donghyuk was urging him to… “Follow the white rabbit.” That whisper again, louder and sharper. Junhoe spun around, quite suddenly and he was sure he was not imagining this, he felt the room spin. No, not the room, something was spinning before him; a wash of blue and purple smoke. It moved, languid and circular in motion until it spiralled then formed into of all things, a cat that could use a conditioner for its fur. He waved a hand in front, convinced that this was some state-of-the-art hologram shit that the museum had installed.

Except his hand only found static fur and the pulsing, living entity as real as the hand that was touching it.

“You cannot deny it, you know?” The cat was saying now, his voice a rich, mellifluous voice meant to mesmerise and fascinate. “Your attraction to him.” The cat was rolling its eyes now. They were like a pair of marbles, swirling in turquoise and pink like a pair of jawbreakers, sparkling with ancient and imminent knowledge. Junhoe shook his head, convinced that this was all the dream.

“Who are you?” He heard himself asking. The fluffy, chubby feline stretched on its haunches lazily, yawning and settling before him as if there was a floor under him that separated the real world and the world from whence this creature was obviously from. 

"Why the Cheshire Cat, that I am!” He announced with what seem contained mirth, “And now, follow the white rabbit...” His tail swirled out of thin air and made a motion in Bobby’s direction. He strolled slowly behind Junhoe and kicked him from the back. It was not a painful kick, but it was strong enough to push him into Bobby, who cursed as he stumbled and Junhoe sprawled right behind him, wondering what was going on.

“Ya, Koo Junhoe-ya…” Bobby had turned and was probably about to give a piece of his mind to Junhoe when he whispered under his breath, “What in the blue fuck is that?” Junhoe glanced up and saw that Bobby was already staring in the air at that bubblegum cat as well and he was relieved to know that he was not the only one seeing things. Bobby held out his hand and Junhoe clasped it as Bobby pulled him up to stand. “You, alright?” The cat was hovering, appearing and disappearing, its grin the only thing that remained there, pristine in its whiteness.

“I’m not the only one seeing it, right, Bobby-hyung?” Junhoe exclaimed nervously.

“If what you see is a cat that is disappearing and reappearing, then I can assure you, I see it too.” Bobby stated in affirmation and awe. The cat was now spinning even more rigorously, almost as if chasing after its tail. Bobby had not released Junhoe’s hand since he saw it and neither have Junhoe relaxed the grip in his.

The room started spinning into a swirl of colours; turquoise, violet, black and white and quite suddenly, with no apparent notice whatsoever, the floor gave way. It was funny that the objects which had been suspended on the ceiling awhile ago, were now falling together with the both of them. Halfway through, Junhoe realised that they were not so much as falling as they were floating languidly.

“Bobby-hyung, this is not a dream, right?” Junhoe asked. A book floated pass Junhoe and Bobby. “Hyung, look at the title of that book!” Junhoe pointed. Bobby gave a glance.

_**“WONDERLAND : A COMPREHENSIVE COMPENDIUM”** _

It was bound in brown leather and had no author’s name.

“Grab the book, Junhoe.” Bobby urged and he did. They floated slowly downwards for the longest time.

The grand piano passed them, a dresser, a bookcase half filled with books. A few dining chairs floated pass them and Bobby even pretended to sit on one and that had made Junhoe laughed, the cheerful boom echoing through the endless chasm they seem to be suspended in. A chessboard that was set and ready to be played. They grabbed the dining chairs and played the game for awhile, before the board started listing to one side and the pieces started falling off.

“Let’s take that as a win for me.” Junhoe had noted cheekily, his cheeks were flushed with mild fear and excitement. Bobby could only nod and smiled in amusement. A photo floated by and Bobby made a grab for it.

“Junhoe, look at this!” Bobby exclaimed and Junhoe, who had floated off at a distance, made a swimming motion to float nearer to him.

The photo had all seven members in it, with Bobby and Junhoe wearing the exact ensemble they had on. Bobby with his hooded sweatshirt and Junhoe in the loose, sky-blue denim blouse and tattered white jeans. The rest of the members though, looked as if they had dressed up for Halloween.

B.I. stood stiff as a stick, unsmiling, with a velvet suit on. It was in the deep, dark shade of plum and his wily black curls was tucked into a hat so outlandish, it would have trumped any Ascot soiree. Both Yunhyeong and Chanwoo wore matching clothes. At first look, it reminded them of the Kolorful stage clothes they had worn; the candy-coloured coveralls with striped inner shirts and big pockets. The funny thing was, they were both wearing beanies with the mini rotor blades and looked positively cute!

Jinhwan looked quite majestic in a red riding jacket with black tights tucked into Hessian boots. His red hair had been combed back and he wore a bejewelled crown that looked too ostentatious to be anything, but the real thing. In the picture, Donghyuk truly resembled the male version of Elsa. His hair, a platinum blonde had been combed to part in the middle with floppy bangs. He wore a high-collared Nehru jacket embossed with intricate gold threads against a dusky blue material.

They both looked wordlessly at each other. They definitely had no recollection of having taken such a photoshoot.

The fall was starting to pick up momentum, everything else around them seem to be falling faster. Bobby slipped the photo into the book passing it back to Junhoe. 

“Look!” Bobby motioned below and Junhoe looked. There was a swirl of blue, black, white and purple down at what looked like the floor of a very big room.

“Hyung, do you remember how the story goes in the book?” Junhoe asked as they came to a complete stop, feet firmly on the floor. Bobby shook his head, unable to recall. They looked around the debris of the fallen objects now, spread across the vast giant room.

“Let’s open the book and find out.” Bobby suggested. Junhoe did as he was told. There were many empty pages in the book except for the first one. That had a sketch of the same exact room they were standing in and a wooden door. It had been painted a dusky red.

“Look for the entrance.” Junhoe read aloud. Bobby glanced at the page as well.

“Great job, Junhoe. Come on, hold on to me.” Bobby instructed and Junhoe complied, holding Bobby’s hand as tightly as he could. “Stick close to me Junhoe. We need to figure out this weirdness and escape this place together.” Bobby added, as they strolled through this weirdly gargantuan world with equally gigantic objects.

Junhoe spotted the red door first, but it was way too big that they could not reach the handle. They both flipped through the book to find out how to open the door.

“Find something to eat.” Junhoe read and looked around. There was a small table near the wall, by the door. A plate of chocolates had been placed there with a sign that said ‘Take One Each’. They gazed at each other in trepidation.

“It’s been a bizarre ride, but I guess how bad can it be?” Bobby quipped and they both popped the chocolate into their mouths. It was quite an amazing thing to witness and though both of them would talk of this later on in reminisce, watching each other grow exponentially in size remained one of the weirdest things they had ever gotten from the experience. They gazed at each other in amazement as they grew tall and big enough to reach the doorknob of the red door. “What does the book say now?” Bobby asked. Junhoe flipped the page after the

“Find the twins.” Junhoe read and there was a sketch of Yunhyeong and Chanwoo on that page, both standing with their hands clasped in front of their bodies under a canopy of flowers.

“Well, “ Bobby exhaled nervously, gripping the doorknob with one hand, holding Junhoe’s hand in the other, gazing at him. “Here goes nothing.”He added nervously. 


	2. "Curiouser and Curiouser!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Twins and events leading to a momentous first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took too long to upload. I did not really know where I wanted the story to go. Not until I drew up a draft and decided where I wanted this to go; which is to stay true to my JunBob feels.

The smell of earth mingling with the scent of flowers greeted them on the other side of the door. It was a forest, but instead of trees, the place was filled with gargantuan flowers. Their stems were the girth of tree trunks and ran so tall, that the leaves intersected to form a shaded pathway; these were interspersed with pockets of sunshine that lighted a path their feet naturally seem to fall upon. Junhoe, ever resourceful, was trying to get a signal on his phone but of course, this being a world like no other, has no signal or reception. Bobby did not even bother to check his.

“Where are we supposed to find the twins?” Bobby was exhaling under his breath. He stopped, restingupon a huge grey stump by a flower trunk. Junhoe had already kept his phone, flipping through the book, not surprised to find that a sketch had been added to another page. Junhoe settled himself beside Bobby.

“Open my backpack, Bobby. There’s water inside.” Junhoe said as he tried to decipher the sketch. Junhoe when deep in thought, was quite the sight. His eyes seem to be set in a faraway gaze and his lips become pouted, almost as if deep thought had froze it that way. In the time that Bobby took to retrieve the bottle of water from his backpack and drank from it, Junhoe was still stationary, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ya~Koo Junhoe! Stop thinking and have a drink first. You can’t think straight when you’re thirsty, right?” Bobby interrupted, passing the bottle to Junhoe. The boy stopped long enough to gulp some water. Bobby screwed the cap back on and placed the bottle back. He passed the book to Bobby, hoping that he could make some sense of it. “It just says find the twins. But where are they in this gosh damn flower forest?” Bobby was talking to himself.

“It’s moving.” Junhoe suddenly commented.

“I was not even trying hard to make a speech. It’s just a passing question.” Bobby stated, gazing at Junhoe in amusement, hoping the whole ordeal had not affected him.

“No, this rock is moving!” Junhoe yelled and jumped off immediately. Bobby followed suit. The grey stump, which they now realise were spotted with tinges of yellows, blues and greens began to quiver at first and then started moving, uncoiling itself into something longer and very much alive!

It unfolded into little sections of stumps that they realised now belonged to the body of a gigantic and lumbering caterpillar. It started climbing the nearest flower trunk, crawling until it reached the nearest leaf onto which it rested itself, so that now the leaf was distended in their direction. It had eyes just like the cat’s, a marbled watercolour brush of purples and blues that gazed at them with curiosity. Bobby naturally placed himself slightly in front of Junhoe and they both backed off even though they did not sense an imminent threat. The caterpillar seem to consider them for the longest time and then sighed, a long, drawn-out sigh that seem to have been kept for a thousand years.

“Well, well, well, new faces, old places.” He drawled cryptically, and with a languid, almost deliberate slowness, began munching on the edge of the very leaf he had been resting on.

“Bobby, “Junhoe whispered from behind him, “Doesn’t he remind you of Sajang-nim?” Bobby peered closely and thought the beady eyes and sneer looked strangely familiar.

“Yeah…kind of.” Bobby said. Junhoe was giggling and Bobby nudged an elbow at him, hoping that would stop him. It did.

“Now, now, children…tell Absolom what you so desire before I go on my sabbatical.” The caterpillar exclaimed, even his voice was pitchy and thin, reminiscent of Junhoe's impressions of Sajang-nim. Bobby glanced at Junhoe. The boy was still smiling, the kind of smile you put on when you are holding back your laughter. Bobby nudged him again and he glanced at Bobby, nudging him back.

“We are looking for the twins!” Bobby asked loudly, because the caterpillar seem disinterested now, looking as if he was about to fall asleep at any given moment. The caterpillar gazed at Bobby blankly and then turned his attention on Junhoe. “I think he wants you to ask him.” Bobby said after awhile. Junhoe looked at Bobby quizzically and Bobby gestured, opening his palms and pointing first at Junhoe and then to the caterpillar.

“We are looking for the twins.” Junhoe repeated what Bobby had said.

“The singing flowers should be awake any moment now.” The caterpillar stated, yawning loudly and started closing his eyes. Junhoe glanced at Bobby, shrugging his shoulders. Bobby turned suddenly facing the path that was set before them.

“You hear that?” Bobby whispered. Junhoe followed behind him, head cocked slightly to the side. There were faint sounds coming down the area where the sunlight had fallen, between the leaves. He nodded. “Let’s just follow it.” Bobby suggested and started walking down the path. It seem only natural now for him to hold his hand out and just as equally natural for Junhoe to slip his long fingers into it. They walked slowly at first, trying to discern where the sound was coming from. It was the kind of choral singing one would hear in a church choir, except the voices had a tinkly quality to it, almost as if they were made of glass.

“This way.” Junhoe turned sharply, ears attuned to the singing now as it got clearer and louder.

They arrived at a clearing, now bathed in sunlight. Flowers were lined on each side of the clearing; rows after rows of flowers probably never seen even in the real world. It seemed almost unreal that tiny faces were embedded into the middle of the petals. They were serenading ‘Blue Moon’, the slits of their tiny mouths moving ever so slightly.

“I’m not the only one seeing this right?” Bobby was whispering in utter fascination. Junhoe chuckled, his voice deep and probably the first cheerful sound Bobby heard him made since they fell down into this bizarre universe.

“Bobby, look! Bunnies!” He was pointing to where a group of rabbits were hopping near the flowerbeds. Trust Junhoe to get distracted, as always.

As he pointed, two of them scurried in their direction. Junhoe knelt down on one knee to scratch the ears of the white fluffy one. Its pink nose hovered in the air as it brought a whole carrot, the size of a hand to rest at Junhoe’s feet. Bobby crouched to pat the soft brown bunny. It also brought an offering, a stalk of radishes which it placed intor Bobby’s palm when Bobby cupped its chin. Bobby gazed at Junhoe.

“I don’t eat carrots.” The boy stated. Bobby found his puzzlement completely endearing.

“Keep it with you. I don’t think it’s meant for us.” Bobby said. They both stood up as the bunnies scurried back to the flowerbed to join their herd again. Junhoe held the carrot up to his eye level, still wondering. “Come on, we still have to find the twins.” Bobby reminded him and started walking down the path again where the singing were becoming clearer.

“It is kind of exciting, isn’t it? Do you think they would notice we are missing back in our world?” Junhoe was whispering. Bobby shrugged.

“I’m not sure if they know we are gone or whether we are still there, probably having a shared dream or something. But yeah, this is kind of exciting.” Bobby admitted, gazing at the flowers once again. They had changed to a lullaby now but as they turn to a clearing the singing immediately stopped, only to be replaced by a chatter of voices. Two figures, dressed similarly in spotted loose coveralls, were bickering under the shade of a leaf from a giant tulip.

“It’s Yunhyeong-hyung and Chanwoo!” Junhoe exclaimed, waving and walking a little faster, dragging Bobby along. Bobby stopped him in his tracks. The twins were already looking at them in disbelief, interrupted by Junhoe’s loud greeting.

“Junhoe.” Bobby whispered, solemnly. He turned, frowning slightly in confusion. “Listen here. I don’t think they are really Yunhyeong-hyung and Chanwoo.” Bobby tried explaining.

“They’re not?” Junhoe said, almost to himself.

“This is not our world, remember? If it was them, do you think they would stand there and pretend not to know who we are?” Bobby questioned. Junhoe nodded in slow, but sure understanding. He passed Bobby the book. Bobby opened it and he stood glancing at the page whilst standing beside Bobby, biting his lips nervously.

“Look, Bobby.” He said urgently pointing to the scribbles that were now slowly appearing out of nothing on the page where the drawing of the twins were. “Yunchan, Chanyun lost in the woods, please offer them food, ask for the time and the crime, make every question a rhyme.” Junhoe was reciting now as fast as the words were appearing. They approached the twins, who were bickering between themselves. They both had on a rainbow-coloured beanie with mini helicopter blades on top of them, which spun gently in the breeze. Their coveralls were a matching bright purple with blue spots printed on.

“You went the wrong way, that’s what I say!” The one who looks like Yunhyeong was saying now.

“No, I went the right way which was the way you took today!” The one who is an exact copy of Chanwoo was debating.

“Gentlemen. “ Bobby greeted them. They took one glance at Bobby, gazed at each other and started chanting,

“Oh no, a talking stranger, we must be in danger.” There was no urgency in their collective voices, but their eyes were restless, as they gazed first at Bobby and then at Junhoe.

“Yunchan, Chanyun, I’ll grant you food, if answer me you would.” Junhoe tried. The both of them looked at Junhoe and started clapping their hands gleefully.

“You must be Alice! How can we help, please?” They announced cheerfully. Junhoe shook his head.

“I’m Junhoe.” He said.

“Alice or Junhoe, don’t matter who you be, if you have food, feed him and feed me!” They both chanted, pointed to each other and then broke into giggles. It was surreal to see the two people he knew very well behave in such a childish manner, but Junhoe realised that he had to change his mindset and stop thinking he was still in the real world. It was Wonderland, after all and anything is possible here. He brought out the carrot and Bobby, following his lead since they first fell into this dream world, held out the radishes. The two took the offerings and started nibbling on the vegetables greedily. Bobby was going through the book.

“Pray tell us what is the time, and who should pay for his crimes?” Bobby was reading aloud, now. The twins stopped eating suddenly.

“The White Rabbit, has come to visit. Do you not know, you stealer of crowns, the King is now a fool made of frowns.” Yunchan was reciting, wagging his finger, lips all pouted. Bobby gazed at Junhoe, feeling a sense of dread coming over him.

“Go forward and onward and then you see, that it is almost time for tea.” Chanyun was saying now, pointing back to the path they had come from. “This is such a delicate, complicated matter, it’s better if you go forth and consult the Mad Hatter. ” Junhoe and Bobby looked behind, to where Chanyun was pointing. Flowers began to bloom across the path opposite where the twins were standing. They started walking down it, looking back to see that the twins were already starting to bicker about the food in their hands. 

“Bye Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum.” Bobby shot back, wiggling his fingers and the twins, brought up their fists in anger. Junhoe giggled.

“What was that about?” Junhoe asked, curious.

“I could guess they don’t like to be called by any other names.” Bobby surmised. A gentle breeze was picking up as they made their way through the flowerbed. “Any changes to the book?” Bobby asked as they walked side by side now. Junhoe looked through the book now. He stopped and Bobby seeing that he did, stood beside him to take a look. More sketches on another page. It looks to be a garden party; an elongated wooden table set in the middle of a grass carpet lined with wooden armchairs, there were at least ten chairs with matching table settings. Tiered trays lined with scones and sugared beignets, little teapots with steam still chuffing from their tiny spouts. There were guests already seated on some of the chairs but there were more empty seats than occupied ones. The sky as it appeared on the sketch were tinted a crimson red. The last part of the sketch that appeared was the one at the head of the table.

_The Mad Hatter._

A tall, ostentatious hat sat on his head bedecked with quills, feathers and bits of ribbons as well as fur. The face drawn underneath was angular, bedroom eyes, a sharp, distinctive nose and the cupid’s bow of the lips were all too familiar.

“It’s Hanbin.” Junhoe whispered now as the sketch was completed and their next destination was chaptered so conveniently for them. Bobby felt the stirring of dread he felt not awhile ago. This time, it seemed harder to shake off. He glanced up at Junhoe, his eyes already filling with that sparkle of expectation that came with gazing at perfection. The fluff of his thick black hair, sleeked back for the museum trip today, the distinctive brows furrowed, that Roman nose with its rounded tip slightly flared when he was focused on something and the pink petals of full lips, pouty and demanding attention. Bobby soaked everything in, because that was the only way to appreciate Junhoe’s beauty.

“Listen Junhoe-ya.” Bobby said, now licking his lips, completely enamoured. Junhoe dragged his gaze to Bobby, eyes wide in anticipation. “If we get separated, you know I will come and find you, right?” Uncertainty flooded Junhoe’s winsome face, as if he was having trouble absorbing what Bobby just said.

“Bobby, we are sticking together. That’s what the cat said to me, to follow the White Rabbit, that’s you, isn’t it?” He asked, almost trying to convince himself. Looking at Bobby with the dread in his eyes was scary, intense and making him absolutely uncomfortable. They had stopped now, in the middle of the path. Junhoe closed the book gazing into Bobby’s eyes in earnest now. If they were back in their world, this interaction would not have been possible at all. Bobby placed his hands on Junhoe’s shoulder tightly.

“Listen here, okay.” Bobby’s voice had gone low. Real low. The kind of low Junhoe recognised when he was serious about something. “If we get separated in this world, I want you to know that no matter what, I’ll never leave it without you. Do you understand me?” Bobby stated solemnly, gripping Junhoe’s shoulder. Junhoe nodded, feeling a knot in his stomach at those words and at the way Bobby was looking at him.

“I understand and I'm doing the same. I would not leave until you are with me.” He whispered with conviction, eyes filling softly with an emotion he could not find the appropriate word to describe just yet.

“That is comforting to know.” Bobby sighed loudly. “This. This whole place and what has happened, we haven’t fully accepted or comprehend what’s happening and what will happen, but just know, that I love you and I won’t let any harm come to you. Alright?” Bobby had moved closer, although his grip had loosened on Junhoe’s shoulders. He wanted Junhoe to have ample space and time to move away from him if he wanted to. Junhoe did no such thing. He remained where he was, a sad smile plastered on his lips. “Are you alright?” Bobby asked, wishing he could wipe that smile away or at least make it brighter.

“I-I-I guess I am. Are you alright?” Junhoe whispered nervously. Bobby nodded.

They were just a breath away from each other, so close that Bobby’s fringe grazed his forehead when Bobby gazed down nervously for just a moment. Then those translucent black eyes were back on him, filled with intent, courage and something else, Junhoe was unsure about.

“I’m sorry, Junhoe. I need to do this before the moment passes.” Bobby declared and suddenly his lips were on Junhoe’s; soft as a feather and lighter perhaps. It was a kiss and since Junhoe did not react in a discouraging way, Bobby deepened it, adding slight weight on those lips he had only thought about in his sleep and waking moments.

_Follow the White Rabbit._

The phrase kept haunting Junhoe. It made him wonder if there was more to it than just this weird adventure. He would follow the White Rabbit, even to the ends of the earth. Even if it meant never returning to the real world. He would stay on this kiss and he would follow.

“That was nice.” Junhoe commented, smiling. The sun was out, they were surrounded by the most colourful flowers probably never found in the real world and Bobby had just kissed him. It was actually more than nice. Bobby chuckled.

“I thought…” Bobby began. But Junhoe placed a finger to his lips.

“I’m with you. I’m following the White Rabbit.” Junhoe declared for the first time without speaking loudly. “Let’s go.” He added. Bobby nodded, holding out his hand and Junhoe gripped it tightly. They both looked down the path they were on, knowing that whatever happened from here on, things between them were never going to be the same again. _Not after that kiss_.


	3. “And what is the use of a book, without pictures or conversations?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe and Bobby meets the Mad Hatter, joining him for a tea party that was about to be gatecrashed by an unexpected and unwelcome visitor.

The sketch did very little justice to the setting before them, as Junhoe and Bobby arrived at the tea party. There was a tiny mouse in a tweed jacket, sitting just beside the Hatter, which upon seeing them, began to scurry helter-skelter onto the table to and fro until Hatter had enough of it and promptly placed it into an empty teapot nearby. The Hatter had stood up, beckoning them to come forward.

“Greetings and salutations! Alice and The White Rabbit. Come join us if you will and if you can.” The Hatter called out cheerfully. It sounded more like an announcement. The Mad Hatter was dressed in a plum coloured suit, with the sunniest yellow inner vest. It was bright enough to hurt one’s eyes. His hat was a velvet tower with a corner decorated with bits of spotted fur, loose ribbons of many colours, thickness and lengths. This was topped with a messy bouquet of feathers and quills which dangled precariously over its brim. Junhoe was staring way too hard, because like it or not, this is Hanbin to him and trying to imagine he was not, was going to take more than just pretending. Bobby found his hand again and clasped it. He glanced at Bobby, who gestured for him to sit down beside Hanbin…correction, the Mad Hatter.

“What’s your poison? Oolong? Earl Grey? Darjeeling?” The Mad Hatter was asking, picking up a blue and white patterned earthen teapot. Steam chuffed through the spout. “Alice?” He asked, holding up the teapot, his smile so wide. Junhoe did not remember Hanbin ever smiling with so much insincerity.

“I’m Junhoe. And this is Bobby.” He muttered, shaking his head to refuse the tea.

“Jolly well.” The Mad Hatter was saying. There were faint sounds of a trumpet coming from the far distance.

“What was that?” Bobby asked, looking in the direction where the noise was coming from.

“They are on the way.” The Mad Hatter was saying, almost quietly and to himself. “Biscuits?” He offered a plate full of sweet confections from a plate lined with a lacy doily. Junhoe shook his head, passing the plate to Bobby.

“Who is on the way?” Junhoe asked.

“The entourage of the Queen of Hearts.” He answered dismissively, now holding up another platter to Junhoe. This time it was filled with crullers and beignets. “Have some.” It was interesting how the Mad Hatter could talk about two things in one breath. It was as if his repertoire was limited to three things; tea, the passing of teatime goodies and holding a conversation while his mind was obviously attached to something else. Junhoe wondered if such an exercise had been the cause of his madness.

“I thought he is a King?” Junhoe inquired, recalling the twins’ riddle. “And no, thank you. I’m not hungry.” He added, once again passing the platter to Bobby.

“A Queen or a King? What does it matter? He is coming and he will come for the White Rabbit.” The Mad Hatter, whom Junhoe was now utterly convinced, has been driven mad in all sense of the word, was muttering now.

“Why would he come for me? What have I done?” Bobby was nonplussed by the accusation. He had barely the time to take in all of these sudden information and now that dread he had tried to push aside had began to creep into his heart and take full control.

“The Ruby Hearts' Crown. You have stolen it.” The Mad Hatter was saying now. He was putting lumps of sugar into his tiny teacup without stopping and Junhoe began to panic. "And now the Knave of Hearts will come here and take it back from you." The Hatter added wistfully. 

“I have not taken anything since I got here.” Bobby declared, finding Junhoe’s hand from underneath the table and clasping it tightly in reassurance. Junhoe gripped right back, so hard was his grip that it drained all the blood from his knuckles and turned it completely white.

“Of course, you haven’t.” The Mad Hatter dismissed with a shrill laugh. “I did, but the Knave thinks you did. For he, is my love and I would do anything to see him breathe before me. Even steal a crown...” He trailed off, the smile on his thin lips turning cynical. Translucent brown eyes turned in Junhoe’s direction. “Tell me Alice, have you ever been in love?” The Hatter asked Junhoe all of a sudden. Junhoe blushed, glancing at Bobby, whose smile had not quite reached its usual bloom. He was still bothered about the Hatter talking about the stolen crown.

“Not really. But I would not mind experiencing it.” Junhoe answered truthfully. The Hatter smiled and in that smile, there was only a fusion of despair and bitterness, Junhoe could not fully empathised with.

“You need to eat something, White Rabbit.” The Hatter said now, urgently. The sounds were ever nearer, now accompanied by what seemed like the hooves of horses and marching feet. Bobby looked at Junhoe, looking anxious now and clasping Junhoe’s fist, resting it on his knee. “He needs to eat something or this entourage will decimate him.” The Hatter’s urgency seemed to have reached peak levels now as every teapot on the table began to whistle as if they had reached boiling points at the same time. The little dormouse that had scurried to and fro when they arrived shot up into the air. Junhoe caught him as he plummeted down to the table and settled him gently on one of the empty sugar bowl. He began running in circles inside the rim of the circular bowl, squeaking in panic.

“Bobby-hyung.” Junhoe whispered, glancing at Bobby. His normally flawless face was now marred with worry. “Why is he asking you to eat something?” Bobby shrugged and contemplated the two plates of confection Junhoe had passed him just awhile ago. The sounds were coming closer now and the Hatter was wearing a fake smile, hands folded on the table. Bobby grabbed a chocolate covered cookie. Moments later, he was no longer beside Junhoe.

“He’s on the chair.” The Hatter informed Junhoe despite the fact that he had barely moved from his own position at the head of the table. “Quickly, pick him up and put him in one of the teapots.” Junhoe glanced down and blinked in disbelief. Bobby was waving at him, but he had become as small as the dormouse he had just caught. Junhoe placed his hand on the chair and Bobby climbed onto his fingers. Bobby was pointing to the table. Junhoe placed him on the table carefully. Bobby pointed to a teapot and Junhoe immediately opened the cover. It was empty and Bobby climbed the spout and hopped into it just as the sound of a horn trumpeted to break up the tea party.

Junhoe’s eyes widen at the sight of the entourage that was coming in. A small army of red playing cards with extended arms and limbs at each rounded corner began marching in. The top of each card adorned with helmets that framed solemn, sombre faces. The hands were holding on to spears that were now poised upward in attack mode. They began to line up facing each other, two identical rows forming a doorway with their spears as a steed, black as night rode in. The rider was tall, dressed in an armour of red steel. He ascended right at the beginning of the doorway, his dark black boots treaded heavily on the ground as he approached the party. Junhoe took in the metal tipped boots up the lengthy legs the metal plating of the chest embossed with a hearts emblem in the centre and then that uniquely structured face that resembled Jaewon.

“That’s…” Junhoe whispered to the Hatter, who immediately informedhim,

“The Knave of Hearts, The Queen’s personal guard and…love of my life.” The Hatter had whispered the last part of his sentence, but Junhoe, being so close, heard him just fine.

“Hatter!” The Knave exclaimed in a voice that was way friendlier than his demeanour exuded. He definitely looked like Jaewon, except for that scar marring the underside of his left eye that seem to deepen and crack slightly as it moved down the cheek. His eyes found Junhoe and something flickered slightly in the gun-metal steel that were the orbs of those peepers. “I see you have new company. Perhaps an introduction might be fitting?” Jaewon…no, Junhoe chided himself, The Knave had walked up to him, the regal stance he had, making Junhoe move a step back, which only made his bum knock against the table. Junhoe glanced slightly behind him, trying to peep at Bobby and ensuring he was not seen.

“This is Alice.” Hatter introduced, although his eyes barely left the Knave’s face.

“Alice.” The Knave whispered, emphasising the second syllable in a lengthy drawl. A hand had come up to caress Junhoe’s jaw.

“I’m not Alice. My name is Junhoe.” He said, trying to move his face away, but the Knave had cupped his jaw in his palms.

“Very pretty. And where is the White Rabbit?” The Knave asked now, looking around. “I was given the impression that you had a companion with you. With fluffy white ears and a cute button nose.” The Knave whispered, his palm had moved to the side of Junhoe’s face. Junhoe tried going around it, turning his face away, but the Knave had him in a good grip.

“There was no one with me.” Junhoe stated firmly.

“How riveting.” The Knave said, finally letting go and turning his attention to the Hatter, who had remained frozen where he was.

“Perhaps…I could offer you some Chamomile? They are very calming.” Hatter was smiling, except it did not really reach his ears and the forlorn look in his eyes reminded Junhoe of someone. Someone who had been with him all these years. He glanced at the open teapot. He could see Bobby sitting inside, legs hunched against his chest, probably listening in to their conversation.

“No tea, Hatter.” The Knave intoned gravely,” I am here for the purpose of finding Alice and the White Rabbit.”

“Why?” Junhoe asked, the Knave turned his attention abruptly and Junhoe wished he had kept his mouth shut. The gaze fell heavy on him and he could feel its laden weight.

“The White Rabbit is wanted for stealing the Ruby Hearts' Crown belonging to our esteemed and exalted King! Any and all of his accomplice shall be brought to justice, by penalty of death.” The Knave declared. “Now tell me, Alice. Where is the White Rabbit?” He asked, his voice dangerously low, his face was mere inches from Junhoe’s and Junhoe hoped he did not take it in him to glance over his shoulder or he would be privy to Bobby in the teapot.

“I told you. I have been travelling alone. There was no one with me.” He reiterated, gazing back right into the Knave’s eyes. The Knave moved his gaze and barked,

“Turn this place over!! Leave no stone unturned!” The animated cards started going through the place, trays were turned, even the chairs were kicked down. One of them got to the dormouse as it began its run across the table after the sugar bowl had been turned. The guard threw it unceremoniously across the table. Junhoe realised that they would reach his end of the table soon and would probably turn the teapot over. He quickly picked it up just in time.

“I’m thirsty. Would you mind handing me a cup, Hatter?” Junhoe requested, keeping his voice stable.

“Just don’t tip it, or your friend will be scalded by hot tea.” Hatter whispered, his eyes nailed in solid admiration towards the Knave. Junhoe clutched the teapot to his heart, glancing in and then realised that Bobby was not in the teapot any longer. He glanced hurriedly at the table wondering if Bobby had jumped out and was looking for more appropriate places to take cover, but the whole table was a riot of spilled bakes and broken china. 

The card soldiers had reassembled in two rows once again, but now instead of facing each other, they were turned in the Knave’s direction. One of the cards whispered something to the Knave’s ear, which earned him a stare that would burn if it could ignite fires. He began giving orders as half of the card soldiers began marching right out with urgency. This time when his gaze fell upon Junhoe once more, it was accompanied by a smile that was both bitter and dangerous.

“Bring him along.” The Knave ordered under his breath and began climbing his horse. Two card soldiers advanced towards Junhoe. He realised belatedly that there was no way he could consult the book now, which was ironic because up until then, it gave hints as to where their next destination was going to be. Somehow without Bobby with him, it seem almost as if he had lost his direction. The soldiers were waiting for him, already flanking him on each side, spears in slant position to indicate that he had no other option, but to leave with them. The skies had turned red and a wind was picking up from the west, blowing through the party. 

As Junhoe began following the Knave, he looked back at the Mad Hatter, whose smile had disappeared. He waved at Junhoe, face filled with a sense of longing Junhoe could not completely fathom. He waved back, praying that Bobby would find him soon. Junhoe was pretty sure he would.

 


	4. “Have I gone mad? I’m afraid so, but let me tell you something, the best people usually are.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby meets with the White Emperor and discovers a devastating secret that forces him to do something beyond normal reasoning in order to rescue Junhoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for such lateness. I was stuck for the longest time about the direction of the story but it's clearer now and hopefully, I have enough time to properly update the last three chapters. To those who waited, I thank you for your patience and your love.

Bobby had been holding on to the underside of the table cloth for dear life. By the time, Junhoe was escorted out with the entourage, he had climbed back on the table wanting to scream for Junhoe, tears already filling his eyes at the thought that Junhoe was being taken away from him. By the time he reached the top of the table, he ran straight to a broken piece of chocolate pie and took a huge chunk, tears tracking down his cheeks. He grew back to his size looking dejected on top of the table, wiping away his tears in frustration. The Mad Hatter was gazing at him in commiseration. He got off the table, brushing off the crumbs on his shirt, grabbed the Hatter by the collar and threw a resounding punch that landed on the Hatter’s jaw. The Hatter fell to the ground. Bobby loomed over him.

“Now, where do I go to get back my Alice?” Bobby demanded. The Hatter sat up, fingers holding his jaw gingerly. Bits of grass and crumbs from the confectionery stuck to his coat.

“My apologies.” The Hatter whispered with a faraway look in his eyes. “I just wanted to see him once more.” He was in his own world and Bobby began wondering if he had hit him a little too hard.

“You're not making any sense.” Bobby rasped, helping him up, brushing the dirt and crumbs off his coat.

“I had to see the Knave. I…he was my love.” The Hatter continued rambling.

“I have to find them. How do I get to him now?” Bobby asked, raising his voice slightly, shaking the Hatter by the lapels of his jacket. The Hatter looked at Bobby startled, almost as if he had just been dragged out from a trance.

“Yes, you must find the White Emperor and give him the Ruby Hearts’ Crown!” The Hatter exclaimed now, as if his memory had suddenly returned after that nice roundhouse Bobby had gifted him.

“You are still not listening to me. I want my Alice back.” Bobby repeated.

“The only person who can help you now is the White Emperor. Go. Bring this to him and he will advise you. “ The Hatter was saying now, almost hurriedly. He passed Bobby a bundle wrapped in a leather cloth and as he did, something shimmered in a spectrum of reds, hitting his eyes. It was the Crown. “Take Willow Breeze, she will lead you straight to the White Castle. Be safe.” Hatter added, as a horse, white with black stars dotting its body, whinnied its way into the area. It stood restlessly before Bobby, as if waiting. Bobby gazed at the Hatter in uncertainty. The Mad Hatter nodded and Bobby could not reconcile how he looks so much like Hanbin and yet behaves so irresponsibly. He was also thankful for the riding lessons his mother had signed up for him as a child in Virginia. It helped that the horse was good natured and rode swiftly. The sun had not set when the White Kingdom came into view.

The vast lands might have been lush and green once upon a time, but it has somehow turned grey and slightly foggy. The turrets of the castle that must have once been pristine and white had turned somewhat greyish, the lower half already conquered by dried moss. It crept up the walls like the fingers of a monsters; scraggly and sharp, almost encroaching the foundation of the castle itself. Bobby reigned in the horse, pulling it gently by its locks.

“Let’s go, girl.” Bobby whispered, flexing his knees and the horse, true to its name began picking up speed straight towards the White Castle.

The gates were opened and a lone figure stood in the middle of the long courtyard that led into it. He looked familiar, of course and Bobby would recognise Donghyuk anywhere on earth. Bobby also knew that this was a place worlds apart from where he lived. It still felt good to see another familiar face. He never saw Donghyuk looked so solemn before though.

“You are a messenger sent by the Hatter? The White Rabbit?” He intoned, his eyes trailing more on the horse than its rider, as Bobby ascended from the horse.

“I am Bobby. The Hatter sent me. He asked me to pass this to you.” Bobby quickly said, handing over the leather cloth containing the crown. He stood there waiting, but Donghyuk, no he’s not Donghyuk, Bobby chided himself. The White King? No. The White Emperor. He looked stately from the back, the clothes he wore were made of silk, a Nehru jacket design, the colour of dusky blue with silver threads embroidered into swirls of leaves and vines that ran vertical across his tapered body. He reminded Bobby of that time when Donghyuk went to extreme lengths to lose weight. It got to the point when everyone around him had to tread carefully. The Emperor spun quite suddenly then.

“You must have had a long journey. We’ll rest for tonight and continue our talk tomorrow. ” He commanded rather than offered.

“I thought we should get a head start tonight. I would like to leave for the Red Kingdom immediately…your Majesty.” It was weird calling him that and it must have shown on Bobby’s face, because the Emperor was finally paying attention to him.

“It would be impossible to travel at night.” The Emperor intoned. Bobby realised that everything about him was cold. Literally ice cold. His hair was a cropped icy blue and his eyes reminded Bobby of the glitter of crystals. The glittered gaze lack the human warmth he had come to expect. It was almost as if he was made of nothing, but ice and snow.

“The Knave of Hearts, he has my Alice, I mean, Junhoe. I must get to him before…” Bobby explained, begged almost.

“I give you my word that we will ride there when the time comes, Bobby. I myself have a score to settle with the King of Hearts and the time for resolution is almost at hand.” The Emperor reiterated. “Tonight, you must eat and rest.” He added and turned away, closing any form of discussion.

A huddle of servants, all dressed in white, head bowed with wigs powdered as white as their faces, had gathered at the side. One of them moved forward, palm outstretched, in a gesture Bobby recognised as one that indicated for Bobby to follow him. The servant led Bobby to a room where there was a change of clothes and a bed that was obviously hastily made. Bobby changed and a servant told him dinner was served, leading him down a rather shabby hallway. Bobby was surprised to find the Emperor already at the table, already dining, but it turned out to be a stoic affair.

Despite the sheer size of the grand dining room and they were the only two dining there, they barely interacted throughout the repast. Bobby sat at one end of the long table barely touching any of the food whilst the Emperor sat at the opposite far end, hidden from sight by the rows of candle holders lined in the middle of the table.

“Has it always been this…” Bobby asked later when they both converged at the balcony overlooking out from the dining room. His eyes had scoured the dark lands below.

“Desolate?” The Emperor finished for him, a knowing smile plastered on his lips. The dimples that appeared on the sunken cheeks reminded him so much of Donghyuk. That painful time when he barely ate anything, bothered way too much by what people commented about his appearance.

“I was looking for abandoned. But desolate seems just as befitting.” Bobby countered, trying not to smile, because if this was real Donghyuk, they would be arguing by now.

“It wasn’t always this way. This place used to be filled with sunshine, merriment and its people were friendly and full of love.” The Emperor explained seemingly travelling back into his own reverie in recollection. “The two kingdoms had always gotten along well, considering that both the previous kings were best friends. We used to enjoy a healthy trade route and even held joint celebrations for holidays almost every moon.”

“But then something happened?” Bobby interjected, still looking out of the balcony, into the darkness. 

“It is not something I would want to share with you.” The Emperor suddenly said. Bobby turned his gaze back to the Emperor, once again struck by the coldness and the rigid way he stood up now. “I would like to retire now and I suggest you do the same.” And with that, the Emperor, walked back into the dim coldness of his empty castle, leaving Bobby behind to once again contemplate his ardent desire to leave immediately and find Junhoe before it was too late.

The servant that had brought Bobby to his room earlier on, appeared from the gloom, ready to escort him back. Bobby followed him down the hallway. As he passed a room, he happened to glance in and saw the Emperor standing still, gazing down at the Ruby Hearts’ Crown he held in his hand almost wistfully. He seem to sense someone watching him, looked up and saw Bobby gazing in at him. He walked towards the door and closed it without saying a word. Bobby realised that to stay any longer would be futile for him. He stopped. The servant seem to sense this and glanced back nervously.

“Please take me to the stable. I should like to leave immediately.” Bobby insisted, planting his gaze at the servant. 

“But sir…” The servant said.

“You can tell the Emperor that I overpowered you and left. Just…please, I must leave tonight.” Bobby insisted. “I would prefer for you to lead the way, it would hasten my departure.” He added. The servant seem to consider this for way too long. He finally sighed and nodded, gesturing for Bobby to follow him. They went down the spiral staircase, past the gloomy ballroom, the walls resonating with the empty coldness. They passed a courtyard, a tree growing in the middle of it; almost barren, with sparsely hanging, barely there, brown leaves.

That was not what had stopped Bobby though.

A suit of armour, gleaming silver under the moonlight, hung before the tree on a dummy stand, with chainmail sleeves, with a skirt of silver plating hanging around the waist. A soft, leather strip looped through a chain of silver rings was hoisted across the body of the armour, sheathed with a wide-bladed sword still in its gilded cover. The coat of arms on the chest plating was embossed with an emblem. An oak tree, overhanging thickly with carven leaves. Bobby stood still, his eyes absorbing this vision, already surmising that the barren tree behind it must have once flourished just as beautifully as the crest. The servant, cleared his throat, looking around furtively, urging Bobby to continue.

“Sir, if we may…” He added, when he saw that Bobby hesitated.

“Hold on, whose armour is that?” Bobby asked, pointing in its direction. “Does it belong to the emperor?” He asked, walking towards it much to the servant’s distress.

“No, it used to belong to the kingdom’s warrior.” The servant explained hurriedly, realising rather belatedly, that by walking out to the courtyard, they would no longer be in the shadows. “But sir…”

“Who was the kingdom’s warrior?” Bobby asked, utterly curious.

“You’ve met him, sir.” The servant informed him, glancing around in trepidation. “He was the one who sent you here. The Mad Hatter.” The poor man revealed.

“What happened?” Bobby persisted. There was more to the story than he had expected and the shattered pieces of this complicated puzzle was slowly unravelling and revealing to be even more intricate than he thought it was. The man looked at him anxiously, his lips trembling in hesitation. “Please, I need to know. You must tell me.” Bobby added in urgency.

“This place was once beautiful. It’s people happy and contented. It was an unfortunate accident that ruined the relationship between the two rulers.” The man began. “You see, The Mad Hatter fell deeply in love with the Knave of Hearts. They were practically inseparable. One day, harsh words were exchanged between the two rulers during a trade discussion. It was something menial, but the exchange was heated enough for the King of Hearts to raise arms in the Emperor’s direction. Hatter wanted to protect the Emperor and so, without much thought had sheathed his sword, swinging it down to stop the King’s advance. “ The servant paused here for breath and Bobby was left clinging to that last statement, wondering what could possibly have happened next.

“And…” Bobby urged.

“The Knave of Heart stood in front of that falling sword to protect his King.” The servant declared in a whisper. Bobby greeted this piece of information solemnly. “Everyone was never the same thereafter. The Emperor banished the Hatter to placate the King but wounded pride prevented the King from accepting the Emperor’s offering. He tore up the treaty that would have guaranteed the prosperity of this kingdom and in return, the Emperor place a ban on anyone from the Land of Hearts from ever entering the kingdom, including the King himself.” The silence of the night that dawned as the story ended weighted heavily on Bobby’s heart. It seem almost impossible to believe that such darkness had borne from a minor slight.

He recalled the Mad Hatter’s jumbled words and scattered demeanour, wondering how it must feel to have hurt the one person you love in the world unwittingly. How it must be to lose one's mind for the sake of love. This led his mind to Junhoe and once again, Bobby was filled with urgency at the thought that the boy might be hurt or afraid. A thought that absolutely alarmed him.

“I must go immediately.” Bobby reiterated, but his eyes caught the silvery shimmer of the armour and an idea came upon him. “But first…” He added, a small but determined smile began forming on his thin lips. The servant was shaken slightly by it for he had only seen one other person smile like that once. The very one who was exiled from the White Lands, whose broken heart did never seem to mend all these years.

It was hours later that the Emperor was awoken by his advisor with news that their guest had quietly got into the stable and had rode out with the horse tat had brought him here. A piece of news that barely surprised the Emperor considering how adamant the White Rabbit was in retrieving his beloved Alice. It was the other piece of news that sprung him into action. The Warrior’s armour was no longer hanging in the courtyard. Its sword gone missing with the suit it had been sidled to. He glanced out of the balcony of his room where the moonlight shone onto the barren tree that had stopped growing years ago, staring blankly at the naked dummy that had stood guard over a fallen symbol. A tear, sharp as a shard of glass and cold as the glacier in the North Pole, trickled down the Emperor’s cheek, cutting it, drawing blood.

“Wake the infantry. I will ride out at first light with them.” He intoned.

“Your Majesty…” His advisor cried. “You don’t mean to…”

“Yes, I shall pay a visit to my old friend, the King of Hearts.” He declared with conviction none of his subjects had seen in so many years.

 


End file.
